Together again
by dragonlordinthetardis
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes but not everyone can be helped. Can Merlin save Morgana's heart before time runs out and what are the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur groaned as Merlin laid him down on the first floor. "Emrys" Morgana snarled as she came out from behind the trees in the dense forest. "Morgana" Arthur replied, barely a whisper. "Wace ierlic!" Morgana chanted a spell and her eyes turned golden. Before Merlin could counter the spell he found himself flying backwards and smacking against a tree. "Ow" he grumbled as he saw the sword lying next to him. Then he had an idea. "Hello dear brother" Morgana smirked. As she tormented Arthur, Merlin crept up behind Morgana and unsheathed his sword. He pressed the blade against her stomach but couldn't bring himself to kill her or even pierce her skin. He wanted to kill her and end all the suffering and pain she had caused but he just couldn't. He told his arm to push the sword into her but his arm was just frozen. "Get on with it Merlin!" Arthur cried in pain. Morgana felt the cool blade pierce her coal-black dress and scratch her skin. She closed her eyes tightly preparing herself for the inevitable pain that would follow. She couldn't understand why it was taking Merlin so long to kill an enemy of Camelot. Did he want her to suffer immense fear before he finished her off or was he just weak like she had believed, especially after she was poisoned by him?. Why didn't he kill her they were fighting in the forest for the Fomorroh? She didn't understand anymore. She felt a slight release of pressure from the blade and was met not by the ice cool blade that she expected but by the warm lips of Merlin. Then she understood. He still had feelings for her. She found she couldn't pull away but instead kissed him harder. Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and merlin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Ugh! You're such a _girl,_ _Mer_lin!" Arthur managed to say before he yelped in pain and fell unconscious. Merlin and Morgana broke their kiss and ran over to where the king lay. "Nooo!" Merlin screamed trying not to let the unshed tears fall as his best friend fell deeper into an everlasting slumber. Arthur let out one more gasp of pain before Merlin could no longer see the rise and fall of the great king's chest as he breathed. "No" Merlin whispered as his eyes went blurry with tears. Morgana just watched as her brother and the greatest king that had ever lived passed onto the next world. Had she _really_ wanted this? No was her honest answer. She just wanted to be accepted for whom she was and if Arthur trusted Merlin then if she had stayed with her friends he would have trusted her. They _were_ siblings after all. She placed a couple of fingers where his pulse should have been and felt nothing. She looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "He's gone." she barely whispered as a single tear slid down her pale face.

Morgana squeezed his hand and walked cautiously round to Arthur's other side. Summoning the remaining power she felt within her she said the most powerful healing spell she could remember. "Genalih lslpe" she chanted. A few hours later Arthur awoke with a groan. "What happened?" He said hoarsely. With sudden realisation Arthur screamed in Merlin's face. "MERLIN! ... You kissed Morgana, our worst enemy! How could you betray me?" Merlin just breathed normally and glared at Arthur. "I'm right here you know!? And it's not his fault" Morgana said shocked at the kings outburst at his best friend. "Arthur calm down. She saved your life when I couldn't" he replied calmly, and a bit annoyed at Arthur's outburst with Morgana standing right there. "How do you know she didn't cast and enchantment it something to harm me or you?" He asked, still angry at Merlin for being so careless in how he looked after him. "Camelot is a day's ride from here" Morgana whispered only just audible. She started to shake slightly so she got up and walked over to where her bedroll was and lay down. She wrapped herself up in the coarse blanket Merlin had given her as spare. She thought no one could hear her sobs but when Merlin silently walked over to her and gathered her up in a hug. She curled up into a little ball and pressed herself right up against Merlin. She kept sobbing into Merlin's shoulder for almost an hour. When she finally calmed down she fell into a dreamless sleep. Merlin kissed the top of her head and stayed with her, never leaving her side, for the whole night. Arthur watched intently. When had his manservant been this close to Morgana? Sure he had, had a small crush on her when she was in Camelot before her kidnapping but still, that was seven years ago. He breathed deeply and immediately regretted it. His ribs were still hurting from the fight but he didn't feel like he was dying.

Morgana awoke to find herself in very close proximity to a certain manservant with a red neckerchief. She blushed and pulled away slightly. "Morgana? Are you okay?" Merlin asked concerned. When did he care? Morgana asked herself. And when did I care about what he thought of me? "I'm fine Merlin" she replied. She saw the massive wet patched on his shirt from where she was crying. "Sorry about your shirt" she apologised as she look up. She gasped quietly. She didn't realise how close their faces were until that point. "It's ok" he whispered. He leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got up. The sun was just rising so they were to leave within the hour. Merlin went over to Arthur and gently awoke him "rise and shine" he said loudly in his cheerful voice when Arthur didn't rise from his sleep. Arthur groaned. "Say something _better_" Arthur complained. Merlin pretended to think about this and with his trademark grin replied "no". Morgana smiled. Not a smirk or false smile but a proper smile. Merlin turned round at this exact moment and smiled back at her. His old Morgana was coming back. Morgana gathered her stuff and walked hesitantly over to Merlin. A twig snapped and Merlin quickly turned around from strapping his things onto the horse. "Thank you" she whispered as she handed the blanket over. "My pleasure" he replied kindly. Morgana smiled and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" Arthur's booming voice came out of nowhere. "i…" she 'paused and gulped. "I'm going home" she said with confidence. "Too right you are. You'll have to share Merlin's horse." He said matter of factly. "What?" Merlin and Morgana replied at the same time. "I'm _not_ going back to Camelot, _please_" Morgana begged. "Yes you are" Arthur told her sternly. "Why does she have to share _my_ horse?" Merlin whined. "Because I say so. Two annoying people together is better than one with me" he told them, smirking evilly. 'It's bad enough having to put up with their soppiness' he told himself. "_Fine_" both Merlin and Morgana agreed eventually. "but I'm in front" Morgana told Merlin, lifting her chin up slightly so he knew she was being serious. "_Why_?" Merlin whined again. "Because…" She walked over to him and the horse. "…I don't trust you to ride a horse _and_ go the right way with me in your 'care'" she told him poking him in the chest. "_Fine" _he replied. He had lost two battles in less than five minutes against _both_ the Pendragons. What was life coming to? He shook his head and smiled. He helped Morgana into the saddle and got on the back of the horse. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist and she smirked. "Don't be scared merlin. I don't bite" she said innocently. "No… you get the snakes to" he said just as innocently, trying to get her back for the whole 'episode'. She twisted round and mock glared at him. He gave her a trademark grin and pushed her shoulders back round to the front. "We're going that way" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and elbowed Merlin in the ribs. "I _know_" she whispered back. Unbeknown to the 'couple' Arthur had been watching this. He laughed quietly. His best friend and their worst enemy, and his _sister_, were in love. He pulled a face. He didn't like the sound of that one bit. The journey was slow as Arthur couldn't go faster than a walk due to his ribs aching badly and they reached Camelot just before dusk.


	2. Chapter two: Back again

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story :-) I don't think I've ever written _so_ fast! I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer but... basically nothing belongs to me (except the picture) though I wish it did. Mergana would have happened and Morgana wouldn't have died!**

As they entered the great city people came from their houses to shout and curse the witch who had entered with the king and his trusted servant. Morgana unconsciously leant back into Merlin's hold and he held onto her tighter. "It's going to be okay" he told her reassuringly. Merlin and Arthur dismounted their horses just as Gwen rushed down the stairs from the castle to greet her husband. Merlin helped Morgana from the tall beast and placed her gently on the ground. "Thank you Merlin" she said quietly. He just smiled at her and she smiled back. Things seemed to be improving. "What's SHE doing here?" Gwen gasped and pulled Arthur and Merlin away from Morgana. Merlin yanked his arm away from Gwen's grip. All of a sudden Morgana let out a loud gasp of pain and doubled over holding her stomach. Merlin ran over and managed to catch Morgana before she fell to the ground. She was gasping for breath with tears falling down her now even paler face. "Merlin" she whispered before she fainted. He gently picked Morgana up and protectively carried her to the physician's quarters. He burst through the door and startled Gaius. "Merlin? What are you doing here" Gaius shouted. Merlin strode through the little room. Gaius gave Merlin a disapproving look as he saw who Merlin was carrying in his arms. "She's hurt Gaius. I don't know what to do." He laid her down on his old bed, out of the way of any intruders, and brushed aside a strand of hair that lay across her face. Gaius looked at Merlin and nodded his head. "I'll be back when she wakes" He said soberly. "Thank you" Merlin answered gratefully. After several minutes Morgana's eyes fluttered open and more tears fell. "It's ok Morgana. I'm going to look after you. You're safe now" he gently told her and she smiled a sad smile to the man she had always loved but had only just accepted. "I should never have come here" she said more to herself than to Merlin. With that she went pale and fell back into unconsciousness. Merlin pulled up a chair and sat next to her the whole night, never once leaving her side in case she woke. The next morning the king and queen arrived at the physician's quarters to find Morgana sitting at the small table eating a slice of plain bread. She still looked pale but better than the previous day. "Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded. "He's asleep in his room" Morgana replied quietly. Arthur made a face at Morgana who rolled her eyes. Arthur crept up to Merlin's room while Gwen stayed by the door of the main room. Merlin was incredibly still and Arthur assumed the worst. He put his head round the door and glared at Morgana. "What have you done to him!?" Arthur shouted angry. "What?" Morgana shouted back, confused. "He's just sleeping!" she finished, though not a strongly. Arthur intensified his glare while Gwen hesitantly walked further into the room. "Why do you always doubt my intentions?" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She gasped in pain again. Gwen ran over to her former friend and gathered her up in a hug. "What's wrong Morgana? Are you in pain?" Gwen asked, really concerned about her friend. Morgana just turned around and hugged Gwen like her life depended on it. "I'm scared" she admitted though silent sobs. "Morgana?" Merlin asked as he walked down from his room. He looked over to the table and saw Morgana and Gwen in a hug. Morgana looked up and gave a pained smile to Merlin. Arthur turned around to Merlin walking towards the trio. "What happened?" Merlin asked worried about what had just occurred. "It's fine merlin go back to bed" Arthur said harshly. He didn't need merlin to know that he had made Morgana cry. "No, Arthur. It's NOT ok" Merlin shouted at his friend and master. He immediately regretted it but didn't apologise. Gwen got up and went over to her husband as Merlin walked towards Morgana. "Come on Arthur. We had better leave them alone" Arthur wanted to argue but he knew his wife was right. He wouldn't say it but he was really worried about Morgana. She kept gasping and crying in pain. Morgana never cried even when she lived in Camelot. The king and queen left the physicians chambers in silence and Merlin went and sat next to the tear-stained Morgana. As soon as he had sat down Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He tentatively put his arm around her waist and began to rub her back, soothingly. At that moment Gaius walked in and, ignoring his young ward and the enemy of Camelot, sorted out his things. Morgana had stopped crying and gently pulled herself out of Merlin's hold. She saw the large, wet patch on his shirt and laughed quietly. "Sorry Merlin" she said lightly. He didn't know what she meant so thought nothing of it. Gaius turned around and walked towards Morgana. "Morgana" he started. She nodded. "When did this start?" he asked. She swallowed. "as soon as Merlin came to Camelot I couldn't keep away" she blushed. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "NOT …this!" he said waving his hand between the two. "Oh" Morgana blushed. Duh. "When Merlin kissed me" she said, thinking nothing of it. "WHAT?" Gaius asked shocked. His ward had _kissed_ Morgana. "Merlin" he said in a stern voice. Merlin just blushed. "Yes?" he said in a squeaky voice. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do" Gaius told him laughing to himself at his ward's antics. "Ok" Merlin said nervously. Gaius turned back to Morgana. "When was that?" Gaius asked innocently. Morgana swallowed uneasily. She didn't want to get Merlin into more trouble. "W…when I was about to kill Arthur after the war" she answered nervously. Gaius raised his eyebrow once more and gave Merlin a strange look. "Hm" was all Gaius said. He turned away and walked over to the bookshelf. Almost forgetting he had company he said. "That will be all, thank you" and Merlin and Morgana took that as a cue to leave. "Merlin?" Gaius asked after a short pause. "yes?" Merlin was worried about what he was going to say. "Make sure Morgana is placed in her old chambers. She needs plenty of rest away from as many people as possible." Gaius informed the both of them. "Of course" Merlin gave his trademark grin and took Morgana's hand leading her towards her old chambers. They rounded the corner that led to the stairs to her chamber and bumped into Arthur. Merlin immediately dropped Morgana's hand and began bumbling. "Oh…Arthur…I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" he stuttered. "Clearly not" Arthur replied sarcastically. He looked at the pair and noticed how close they seemed to be standing. He waved his hand between the two. "Why are you two standing so close together?" he asked. He had decided that the two in _love_ was a disgusting idea and would be stopped if it were true. His best friend and his _sister_. Ew. The two leapt away from each other as if they had the plague. "We're not, dear brother" Morgana said with a smirk on her face. Merlin frowned. The evil Morgana seemed to be making a comeback. Arthur seemed to visibly relax. "Good. Well I better be off." He sidestepped around the two and basically ran down the corridor. Morgana just giggled at her brother's stupid behaviour. Merlin looked at her strongly and took her hand back again. "Come on" he told her firmly. Unbeknown to the pair, Arthur peered round the corner he had disappeared around and saw everything that had happen. His face turned cold. _This _has_ to stop. _He told himself.


End file.
